This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present techniques. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present techniques. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
The production of hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, has been performed for numerous years. To produce these hydrocarbons, one or more wells in a field are typically drilled to a subsurface location, which is generally referred to as a subterranean formation or basin. The process of producing hydrocarbons from the subsurface location typically involves various development phases from a concept selection phase to a production phase. One of the development phases involves the drilling operations that form the fluid paths from the subsurface location to the surface. The drilling operations may involve utilizing different equipment, such as hydraulic systems, drilling bits, motors, etc., which are utilized to drill to a target depth.
Generally, the drilling operations can be an expensive and time consuming process. For instance, the drilling costs for complex wells may be up to $500,000 a day with the drilling taking six months or more to reach a target depth. Accordingly, any reduction in drilling time represents a potential savings in the overall cost of a well. That is, the faster the drilling operations reach a specific target depth, the faster the wells may be utilized to produce hydrocarbons and the less expensive the cost of creating the well.
Typically, drilling rates have been evaluated by comparing performance to other wells previously drilled in the same field with each other. However, this approach is not able to confirm that the comparison well was drilled in an efficient manner. Indeed, both wells may be drilled in an inefficient manner, which is limited by the same founder or drilling problems. As a result, the drilling operations may be unnecessarily delayed and expensive.
Further, other techniques have involved using mechanical specific energy (MSE) data to optimize operation of parameters for a single well. See MSE-based Drilling Optimization, Research Disclosure 459049 (July 2002) <http://www.researchdisclosure.com>, which is herein referred to as “Research Disclosure 459049.” With this approach, the MSE data is utilized to adjust operational parameters and indicate if subsequent wells are experiencing problems. However, the use of MSE data alone does not provide a clear insight into the factors limiting the drill rate.
Additionally, some techniques have utilized lithology to optimize drilling practices. See U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2005/0267719. In this approach, the operator may collect lithology data for use in a simulation of a wellbore environment to optimize later drilling operations in the simulated environment. However, there is no mention of combining lithology with MSE readings and using it to specify drilling limiters.
Accordingly, the need exists for a method and apparatus to manage the drilling operations and enhance the drilling rate within a well based on MSE data and other measured data.